The present invention relates to apparatus for removably securing a container to a rack, such as a carrier rack for a vehicle. Although the invention has broader application, it is particularly useful in connection with motorcycles where storage space is normally limited to a container having dimensions that will permit it to be mounted behind the seat of the vehicle. Typically, a carrier rack may be purchased and mounted to the vehicle for supporting the container.
It is desirable that the container be removable from the carrier rack because sometimes it may contain items valuable enough that it would be undesirable to leave them unattended. At the same time, it is desirable to provide a latch for the carrier so that it is not stolen easily if the vehicle is left unattended and the container is either empty or contains items which are not valuable enough to warrant carrying the container around.
The present invention, then, includes apparatus for removably securing a container to a vehicle rack, and for locking the container to the rack. Of particular importance is the fact that the apparatus of the present invention is provided in kit form, and that it is adaptable to a wide range of sizes and shapes for the container, as well as a wide range of sizes and designs for the carrier rack.
Briefly, the invention includes a mounting plate which is fastened to the bottom of the container by threaded fasteners. Each of the threaded fasteners includes a foot with an enlarged head and a reduced neck portion. The bottom plate also includes a locater or latch pin depending from it.
A front mounting assembly including a top plate is secured to the forward end of the carrier rack, and it includes a pair of keyhole slots having their reduced portions extending rearwardly. A rear mounting/latching assembly is similarly secured to the rear of the rack, and it also includes a top plate having keyhole slots. The keyhole slots are in register with the feet of the bottom plate on the container, so that when the container is lowered, the enlarged portions of the feet fit through the enlarged portions of the associated keyhole slots. The container is then moved rearwardly so that the reduced neck portions of the feet are received in the corresponding reduced portions of the keyhole slots. Thus, the enlarged heads of the feet members engage the reduced slot portions and prevent the container from being lifted upwardly.
A key-actuated lock including a latch member is provided on the rear mounting/latch assembly; and when the key is turned, a latch member is rotated into engagement with the locater pin on the bottom of the mounting plate to prevent the container from being shifted forwardly and therefore dislodged.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.